


the totally awesome story of how Harry Potter gets murdered with a hammer in the middle of a high school cafeteria

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: So Carl, an AI, wrote this story....I think they intended it to be harry potter so imma tag it as such.I havent read this tho





	1. Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet read this so if there is anything that doesnt make sense please let me know.  
> EDIT: shit the links in this are not owned by carl idk where they even got the links. The links are owned by real people and are in no way connected to whatever Carl is writing.
> 
> EVERYTHING PAST THIS POINT BELONGS TO CARL

Harry Potter

HPMOR's Harry Potter fic. This is a continuation of the story that started here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9955641/1/Harry-Potter-fic

A sequel to this fic, titled "The Boy Who Lived" can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/10232527/1/The-Boy-Who-Lived

This story will contain a lot of swearing and violence.

Chapter 1: Dead Man Walking

I wake up and there's a man standing above me. This is strange, I'm in a bed and there should be someone else here.

"Hello?" the voice says.

There should be someone else here.

"Hello?" the voice says again.

That's it, I'm lost. Who is this and where is he? Am I supposed to know him?

"I'm your new caretaker. My name is Tom and I will be looking after you for the next few years."

For the next few years. Those words send a chill down my spine, what does he mean by that? Is this man planning on keeping me here for the rest of my life? Am I a slave now?

"Is there anything you need?"

What a strange question. Do I need a toothbrush? What do I need a toothbrush for? Do I need clothes? I only ever wear one pair of clothes every four years. Who am I supposed to meet next year? What do I need to meet them for? I have no idea...

"I have some questions to ask you."

More questions. I should have more questions. Who doesn't have more questions?

"I want to know why you were put in charge of me."

The man looks down at me as if he doesn't know how to answer.

"I'm the only one who knows you?" he asks.

He doesn't sound confident that's for sure.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask. "Tell me the truth."

The man looks down again and scuffs the ground with his foot.

"No," he says quietly. "I'm not going to kill you."

I sigh a breath which I didn't know I was holding. He looks up at me again and kneels down so that our eyes are on the same level.

"I'm here to help you choose," he says. "I want you to choose who you want to be when you grow up. I want you to choose what you'll become. Will it be a wizard or a Muggle?"

A wizard. I want to be a wizard.

"What do Muggles do?" I ask.

"They work to earn money so that they can buy the things that they need."

I don't really understand the word "Muggle", but I know that I don't want to be one. Wizards have powers that Muggles don't, and they are good. That's what Mr. Mol says.

"What's a Muggle?" I ask.

"You'll meet one one day," he says. "They're like us, they just haven't discovered their power yet. You'll meet one, and he'll drive you mad, because he's everything that you want to be and can't have."

Mr. Mol. He's like me. He's powerful, but he's unable to use his powers because he had a... teacher? Yes, that must be it. He didn't become a powerful wizard all by himself. He had a teacher. But I don't have a teacher. I'm all alone. Mr. Mol will drive me mad one day...

"Yes," I answer. "I want to be a wizard."

"So be it," Mr. Mol says.

Mr. Mol pushes himself to his feet and begins to leave, before pausing.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," he says. "I want you to think very carefully before answering. Don't speak. Think, that's it, think."

He stares down at me intently.

"Do you understand?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Good," he says, with a hint of uncertainty. "What is your favorite color?"

I don't understand the question. I just look at him blankly.

"It's a question," he says. "Do you like the color or not?"

Oh. That's what he means. I like purple. I like purple flowers. I like the River Otter's water. I like the dark green leaves of the trees. I like...

"Green," I say quietly.

"Good," Mr. Mol. says, clearly relieved to know as much as possible about me. "What is your favorite food?"

I pause, trying to recall.

"Meat," I say slowly.

Mr. Mol. nods his head slowly.

"Do you have any friends?" he asks.

The question surprises me.

"No," I answer. "Nobody likes me."

Mr. Mol. looks down at the ground again and shuffles a few feet away, then turns to look at me.

"I'm going to like you," he says. "My name is Ragnor."

"I'm Isabella," I say.

"So, do you like purple?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Do you like green?"

"Yes."

"Good," Mr. Mol. says. "That's all we need to know."

I frown in confusion. What does he mean? He walks away from me and toward the door.

"Hey, Mr. Mol?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to drive me mad?"

Mr. Mol. pauses and looks down at me, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you before," he says. "I wasn't myself, and I have no excuse. It won't happen again."

"You're weird," I say bluntly.

Mr. Mol. smiles and shrugs.

"So are dandelions," he says, as the sound of his wings rustling fills the room as he leaves.

That's the first time I met Mr. Mol. He became my Wizard for a Day.

The next day, he was replaced by another. By the time I'm able to meet another, they're all gone, and I'm left with real wizards.

Mr. Mol. was nice, though. Mr. Ragnor was nice. They were different from all the other wizards I met. They treated me as an equal, rather than with distain or even fear. They didn't have so many rules. They talked to me, and I learned quite a few things from them.

I learned to use my powers. I could make things float, and I could make people sick. It took a long time to get it right, and some of the wizards were scared of me, because I kept on hurting them, but in the end I managed to control my powers. Sort of. I still don't really know what I'm doing, and I'm probably going to hurt the wizards that take me in, but I'll deal with it. I can deal with it. I have to deal with it, to survive.

After all, it wasn't my fault. It was these wizard's doing. It was Mr. Mol.'s doing, and Mr. Ragnor's doing, and the Emperor's doing. They're the bad ones. Not me. Not my fault. It's just survival.

I'm Isabella, and this is my story...


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still have not read anything
> 
> EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON IS CARL'S

Chapter 2: The Beginning  
The room is dark, the only light coming from the small flames in the fireplace. One wall is taken up by a single, large bookshelf. The other wall is a single, stone door, leading into a small bathroom. The floor is of stone, the only carpet being a few spots here and there.  
Sitting in an oversized chair, seemingly designed for someone much smaller than its inhabitant, is Mr. Mol. He's reading a book, not paying attention to anything else in the room. His eyes occasionally glance up from his book to look at something, but other than that his face shows no emotion.  
In the chair normally reserved for Mr. Mol. sits Mr. Ragnor. He's much like Mr. Mol., only more so. He too is reading a book, his eyes not leaving the pages, even as death seems to lurk behind every corner. His expression is one of focus, and while he too shows no emotion, you get the impression that if he could, he'd be frowning at you. A skeleton sits in the corner of the room, its bony hands wrapped around an old, beat up sword, its eyes glowy and white. Nearby sits Mr. Gold. He's heavier than Mr. Mol. or Mr. Ragnor. or even me, but not nearly as big as Mr. Frank. He's muscular, but you'd never know it from looking at him, thanks to his small frame and flabby skin.  
Mr. Frank leans against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he watches the four of us. He's the only one smiling, the only one looking calm.  
Mr. Mol. turns the page of his book and continues reading.  
"Mr. Mol.!" Mr. Ragnor's voice crackles with static, and Mr. Mol. looks up, annoyed.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have some more tea? The water's boiling so if you could just put on the--!"  
"Let me finish reading my book, Mr. Ragnor."  
"But I'm almost done! I just need a few more pages! Please? I'm very ill."  
"Then go downstairs and get yourself some instant Earl Grey. I don't have time to read to you anymore. When I was your age, I had to go deal with some wizard."  
"But I really want more--"  
"Mr. Ragnor...!" Mr. Mol. snaps his fingers, and the ghost of a sigh escaping Mr. Ragnor's lips.  
"Very well. But I want some more in a few minutes."  
"Yes, sir. Have a nice read." Mr. Mol. closes his book with a loud, definitive snap.  
Mr. Ragnor looks at you.  
"Are we ready to go? I'm very nervous. I don't feel well." Mr. Ragnor stands, brushing dust off his pants.  
"I think I should come with you, because I'm a ghost, and ghosts don't feel well. They're made of other things. Air, perhaps. Or maybe happiness, or joy, or the sunshine."  
"Do you think you could come with me?" You ask Mr. Mol.  
"Of course. Unless you'd like me to stay here with my brother and Mr. Frank?"  
"No. I don't think that will be a problem. So, we're leaving now. We might be out all night, so Mr. Ragnor needs to drive carefully. And Mr. Frank, please try to not kill anyone tonight. I don't want to deal with any spirits."  
With those words, Mr. Mol. picks up a small black book, the title of which is written in some strange language that you've never seen before. Mr. Ragnor grabs Mr. Mol.'s hand, and the pair of them fade away. You don't even think--you just grab Cassandra's hand and fade away.  
You find yourself in the middle of the forest. Or, at least, where you think the forest is. It's hard to tell. You've never been here, have no idea where you are. You suppose you'll find out.  
"Okay," you say. "I guess we try finding the school now."  
"You don't think we should look for the school first, before looking for the others?" Cassandra asks.  
"If we're going to look for the others, then we need to find out where exactly they are first. If we're lucky, we might even run into a ghost who can direct us. Of course, that would be the ideal situation."  
After a moment of silence, Cassandra nods.  
"I agree. Let's do it. Let's find the school and the others. Do you even know where to look?"  
"Not really. I mean, where would a school for ghosts be?"  
"Probably where we are now. I mean, if they have a campus like regular schools do."  
"Let's look in this direction. Maybe we'll find something. I don't want to waste time driving all around this forest if we don't have to. I'm going to see if I can drive through this barrier. It looks like light."  
There's no response to that, so you just try to drive through the barrier. It doesn't work.  
"Huh... I was hoping it would work. Maybe the barrier is for me only."  
"Well, what do we do now? We can't go through it."  
"No, but I can hear the laughter of children from the other side. Kids, doing chemistry in a forest or something."  
You hear a sigh beside you.  
"For every barrier there is a way around it. Let's try to go through it."  
You turn your head, and see Cassandra floating next to the car, staring through the windows at you. Her eyes are completely black, almost like they're void of any life.  
Cassandra begins to go through the barrier, and you follow after her, driving the car quickly through it. You keep your speed below what would normally be fatal, but the sheer panic you feel at this situation causes you to not notice the deadly situation you're now in.  
You and Cassandra drive out of the forest, directly into a field of sunflowers. The car slows to a stop, and the two of you exit out of the front and back seats. The moment your feet touch the ground, a loud siren begins to blare.  
Two different paths open up before you. The first is one of them leading back into the forest. The other is one of them leading out of the forest.  
"Well? Let's choose our path!" Cassandra exclaims, although you sort of had a feeling that you didn't have much choice in the matter anyway.

"I can't believe this. It's like something out of a movie!" Cassandra continues, staring at the two paths. "There's no way we could've possibly seen that coming. But here we are! And we have to choose which path to take. Which do you choose?"  
"I honestly have no idea. I mean, we can't go back into the forest, right? So... I'm just wondering which one leads back to the living."  
"Well, I for one would rather take the path back to the living. I don't like it in there. Everything's so dark and creepy. Why, I was almost attacked by a fabricant back there!"  
"WHAT?! Then, that's the route we take. I'm not sticking around in there any longer than I have to."  
"I know, that's why we're taking the other option. The one which leads out of the forest. We're already out in the open, and back in the real world. I mean, this isn't even like we're driving into the desert or anything. We're in a fairly populated area. If we just keep driving parallel to the roads, we'll eventually end up somewhere where there's people."  
"Alright then, let's do that. Which direction?"  
"Straight up. We can't go too far off the road, but I know which one to pick. I've been driving these roads for years. My old man took me rabbit hunting on this very spot when I was a little girl. Never been able to use that rifle of his though, haha."  
"I don't think I've ever been here before. Never got around to going out hunting with my parents. Guess I was a bit too busy...heh...glad I have you though."  
"Glad to be of service! Now, focus! We need to get back to the world of the living! Here, follow me! I'll lead the way! Just follow the scent! It's so easy to follow a rabbit! Hehehe! Follow the scent, follow the scent, follow the scent! Heh...hehehehe...! HEY! What's wrong with you!"  
Cassandra suddenly stops in her tracks, and stares at you in confusion. Her eyes dart to the left, then to the right, before she speaks.  
"Did...did you just stop to laugh at my funny rabbit story??" she asks, half in disbelief, half in amusement.  
"Yeah I did. Sorry."  
"Sorry? I don't understand why you're laughing! It was a tragic tale of a rabbit's life! How can you find it funny??"  
"Because it's true. I can smell it. The rabbit was lying when he said he'd been attacked by a fabricant."  
"What? How can you tell?"  
"I can smell it on him. He was lying."  
Cassandra's face turns to one of disgust as she throws up her hands.  
"Fine! You want a quest that gives you instant freedom? I'll give it to you. We'll take the long way around. Let's go."

Cassandra begins walking in a random direction, and you follow behind her.

After weaving through the tightly packed trees for what seems like forever, you start to get an uneasy feeling. The feeling of being watched builds up, until you start sweating nervously.

"Cass, do you feel that? I mean, do you feel the presence of someone or something watching us?"  
"Yeah, I really feel it now. It's like they're all waiting for us...to go in a certain direction."  
"Do you think we should turn back around?"  
"No! If this is what's required for the quest to be able to be done, then let's do it! I just hope we don't run into anything too bad."  
"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, then we'll go that way together. Just don't touch me. I don't want you to take a 'certain direction' of your own."  
"I'll try not to...just follow my lead. Let's go. Hopefully, we'll be done with this quest soon. I'm getting sick of running away from scary things. I want to do something that REALLY scares people."  
"Well, you'll never be as good as a ghost, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Just try not to make any sudden movements, or you'll scare people even worse. If you start screaming that you're being attacked, just stop. No need to take unnecessary chances."  
"I think I can manage. Thanks for this, by the way. I know it wasn't easy for you."  
"No, I'm really not. Okay, let's go. We're not exactly far off the road, if we turn around now, we should be able to make it back home before nightfall. I'm not getting lost out here. Come on. WE can take the lead in this scenario. I'm sure you and I both have been in much scarier situations than this."  
"Aren't you a little scared?"  
"Of course. But if you're not willing to take a risk once, then you've already lost. Come on. Let's do this.


	3. Blood and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CARL THE AI

Chapter 3: Blood and Thunder  
You and Cassandra walk for what seems to be hours, but is probably only about a half mile. Something about the walking back in the 'real world' feels so strange to you. Like you're not really 'doing it right' or something. Though to be honest, you haven't really been doing it 'right' since you got stuck in the forest in the first place.  
The closer you get to the road, the more your senses perk up. The bushes begin to thin, and you're able to see for miles and miles in all directions. You can see caravans traveling on the roads, people going about their usual business, and soldiers marching here and there. Everything seems so open now that you're literally within sight and hearing distance of everyone.  
Cassandra suddenly grabs your hand.  
"Look over there!" She says, pointing towards the road.  
You look where she is pointing, and see a road merchant. A strange sort of creature walks behind the counter, selling small colorful orbs. They look a little bit like...well, grapes.  
"Oh, those?" the creature says, sounding bored. "Not interested."  
"But we have something they want," Cassandra replies. "We have a lot of valuables. Maybe you'd want some nice earrings?" She takes out a few gold coins and puts them on the counter.  
The creature looks at the coins, glances at you, and then snatches them up.  
"Fine," he says, shoving the coins at Cassandra. "Keep the change."  
Cassandra takes out a pouch of coins and gives it to the creature. He counts out about ten gold coins and puts them in his front pocket.  
"There," he says. "Two medium quality necklaces. You should have your answer by this time tomorrow."  
"That's it?" you say, surprised. "No asking where we bought the items or anything?"  
"I'm a business man," he replies, shrugging. "You bought something, I made a deal. End of story."  
Cassandra almost looks offended by the man's response, but she doesn't say anything.  
"Well, okay," you say. "Thanks for your time."  
"Don't thank me yet," the merchant says. "If the quality is crap, you're out of luck. And if the deal goes wrong..."  
He leaves the sentence hanging there, but you get the point. So much for doing this legally. You really wish you could just go up to someone and ask them some questions...  
You shake your head and follow Cassandra back outside. She seems pretty mad at the merchant, but you can't really blame him for being so dismissive.  
"Let's just try something else," she says. "There has to be a store here somewhere. We're not that far into the forest, are we? There's probably a town or something around the next bend."  
"Alright," you say. "Let's keep looking."  
You and Cassandra walk along in silence, and after a few minutes...  
"Hey, do you remember that store we walked by a few miles back?" Cassandra asks.  
"Yeah?" you ask.  
"Let's try there."  
"Alright," you say.  
You and Cassandra turn the next bend in the road, and then...  
"Ack!" you shout, as you trip and fall face first into...dirt?  
You push yourself up and look at what's in front of you. There's a wall of trees with a dirt path carved through them. You don't know where this path leads, but it must lead somewhere.  
"Cassandra! Did you come through here too?"  
Cassandra doesn't answer. She's sitting on the ground, staring off into the trees.  
"Cassandra?" you ask again, as you walk over to her.  
Something metallic glints in the sunlight right in front of you. You bend down and pick it up. It's a necklace, with a little hammer, a screwdriver, and a sword pendant.  
"Hey, check this out," you say, as you show the necklace to Cassandra.  
She looks up at you, her eyes wide.  
"Are these some kind of sign? I..." she says, trailing off.  
"What do you mean?" you ask.  
"Just...I need to go in there," she says, pointing into the woods. "I think we're meant to go in there. I think this is meant to happen."  
You pause, and then hop over the fence.  
"Come on," you say.  
You and Cassandra begin walking into the woods. You don't really know what to expect. You feel like you're being drawn into the woods, like a line has been drawn and you can't step over it. You don't know if what Cassandra said is true...


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THIS WAS WRITTEN BY CARL

Chapter 4: Awakening  
Year 30  
"You're kicking us all out?" Rita says, outraged.  
"I don't want you here! This is our home too!"  
"It's my home too!" Wendy adds.  
"I'll have you know this used to be a perfectly happy home!"  
"Yeah, before you came along and basically destroyed everything!" Wendy throws in, trying to stand up for herself.  
Rita spits in her face.  
"What's going on here?" a voice behind you says.  
You all turn towards it. A man stands there, a dagger in his hand. He's tall and muscular, with cold eyes and dark black hair. His leather armor is torn, and he has a bandage on his forehead. He looks like an ex-gladiator.  
"This is Klemto," Rita says. "He's usually pretty friendly, but don't let his pleasant demeanor or disposition fool you. He's an evil man."  
"How do you know that?" the man speaks up.  
"Rita, you should know better than to speak such nonsense!"  
"I'm not nonsense. I know a bad man when I see one."  
Klemto chuckles.  
"By bad, you mean good. I'm good at what I do. I'm good at providing for my family."  
The man steps forward, staring down Wendy.  
"What are you looking at?" he asks angrily.  
"The girl is staring at me."  
"So what?"  
"So what? You just threatened to violate me!"  
"Wendy, you're drunk. Maybe he didn't mean it," Rita says.  
"I sure as hell did!" he shouts, grabbing her arm.  
Wendy flails, and Klemto leaps back. You step forward, but he puts up a hand.  
"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I wouldn't bother getting involved if I didn't think it could help."  
He turns to you, staring into your eyes.  
"What's your name?"  
"S-s-s... Smith. Sir."  
"I'm Klemto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Smith. It's good to see another human out here. How long have you been living out here?"  
"All my life."  
"I didn't think to many lived this far out. What do you for a living?"  
"I'm a farmer."  
Klemto nods, seeming to think about what you said.  
"Do you have family?" he asks.  
"Yeah, loads of them."  
"Good, good. Say, have you ever heard of a place called New York? Or Los Angeles?"  
You think for a moment.  
"I've heard of New York. Is that in the United States?"  
"Oh, yeah. It's in the US. It's a big city. Lots of places to get jobs and make money."  
Suddenly, Rita speaks up.  
"You want our jobs and money?" she says angrily.  
"I was just asking," Klemto says.  
"You're a thief! We're trying to get ahead in our lives, but you're holding us back by asking such stupid questions!"  
"Rita, be nice," Klemto says. "I was just asking this guy a question."  
"Don't do anything stupid," Rita says, turning around to leave.  
Klemto sighs, before calling out to her.  
"Rita, come back. I was just asking the guy..."  
Rita doesn't listen. She starts walking off, before turning around to shout at you.  
"Why would you want to leave a nice house like this and live in a city where all you'd do is work all day until you're old and die?"  
You have no idea. Why would you want to do that?  
"I'm not leaving," you say.  
"See ya, human!" Rita says, walking away.  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
"I'm going back to the welcome mat!"  
You sigh, before turning to Klemto.  
"What now? Should I follow them?"  
"No, let's go find a place to sleep for the night. We can do some more exploring in the morning. It's a bit of a long walk back to the city. We don't want to be out here when the sun comes up. There are lots of monsters out at night."  
You nod, and follow Klemto as he leads you through the forest. After half an hour, you see the lights of a cabin in the distance.  
"Is that it?" you ask.  
"No, but it's the closest thing we have to a home."  
As you get closer, a light flickers, and a voice calls out.  
"Klemto? Is that you?"  
"Yes, it's me. Is Mother here?"  
"No, she's out hunting. You know the rules. No girls on the first date. Come on in, I was just about to have my dinner."  
"Mother, we're home!" a little girl's voice says.  
"Mmmm, I was just finishing up. You two go ahead, I can eat after the wood is brought in."  
Klemto heads inside, while you head towards the small cabin. The inside is less impressive than the outside. Two small rooms, a fireplace in each, make up the cabin, with a kitchen and a single bed in the middle. A young woman stands in the kitchen, staring out the window.  
"Hey, Mother," Klemto says.  
"Klemto, we just got home," Mother replies.  
"I know, I just wanted to give Gwen her dinner first. Is dinner ready? I'm hungry."  
"Yes, come into the kitchen and have a seat. I'll bring it out to you."  
"OK," Klemto says, turning to you and waving you inside the house. "Come on in, I was just about to eat."  
You walk inside, and find a little girl sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. She looks at you with big eyes, but smiles. She's short, being only a couple of years older than Gwen, and quite thin. She has brown hair and eyes, and pale skin. In fact, she looks exactly like Gwen, right down to the pointed chin.  
"This is my little sister Gwen," Klemto says proudly. "She lives here with me and..."  
"I live here with Klemto," Gwen says, interrupting.  
Klemto rolls his eyes, and sits down in the chair next to Gwen.  
"Do you want anything to eat, human?" Gwen asks.  
"Yes, please," you reply. "I'm starving. What have you got?"  
"Peasoup!" Gwen says with a smile. "I made it myself! Mum eats it all the time, but she won't eat it."  
"She won't?" you ask in surprise. "But it's delicious."  
"I know!" Gwen says. "I'll go and get a bowl for you while you're waiting."  
"OK," you reply.  
Gwen stands up, and walks over to a cabinet, opening it with a key. She stares inside for a moment, before grabbing a bowl and pulling out a small red can. She opens it, pouring the peasoup into the bowl, and grabs a spoon from another dish rack. She stares at you expectantly.  
"Well? Go eat!" she says.  
"I don't know how to use a spoon," you say.  
"You're allowed to eat with your hands," she says with a frown.  
"Oh."  
You grab one of the spoons from the bowl, and stab it into the peasoup. You pull it out, lapping up the delicious soup like a cat lapping up milk, before stabbing it back in. Klemto and Gwen stare at you, watching intently.  
"You're eating with a spoon," Gwen says."  
"So?" you reply.  
"You're meant to eat with your hands," Gwen says, frowning.  
"Well, I don't," you say.  
"You don't know how," Klemto says.  
"I don't care. Eat."  
Klemto leans over, flicking the spoon out of your hand. He taps you on the shoulder, before grabbing the bowl and the peasoup. He walks over to you, dumping it into your lap.  
"Here," he says. "You should eat. I'll get the next course."  
"Klemto, I..." Gwen begins to say.  
"Go!" Klemto says, glaring at her.  
Gwen stands up, walking stiffly out of the room. Klemto grabs your hand,ipperly leading you through the house. You trot after him, past a series of rooms. Eventually, you stop in a small bedroom.  
"This is your room," Klemto says. "Make yourself at home!"  
"Thank you," you say.  
Klemto walks out, shutting the door. You hear the lock click into place a moment later. You walk to the door, testing it. It's locked. You sigh, before picking up a dirty plate and a dirty mug from the bed. You walk over to the basin, and dump the water out. You replace it with fresh water, then scrub the mug. Finally, you place the plate on the bed. You lean against the wall, staring at the door. The sun's fallen down now.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid. This story took an unexpected turn.
> 
> ALL IS CARL'S FROM HERE ON

Final Chapter: The Morning After  
The sun shines in your eyes as you walk outside. You find yourself on the sidewalk outside of Gwen's house. You look up, staring at the sun. It stares back. After months of running, you're finally home. You walk down the sidewalk, staring at the houses. After running for several hours, you've finally reached your destination. You can't believe it. Gwen's house. You stare at it, memories flooding back. The night you met. The day you almost died. The day Gwen saved you. You stare at the door for a long moment, wondering if you should knock on it...

Knock, knock.  
You knock on the door. There's a pause, then you knock again.  
You hear a chain slide as the door opens a crack.

"Who's there?" a muffled voice asks.

You pause, trying to think of an answer...

"I..."  
The door cracks open more, and the girl in front of you stares at you. She has long brown hair and freckles, with red eyes. Her pajamas are a light blue color, and she has a red blanket wrapped around her. She looks at you, eyes narrowing in confusion.  
"I.. I don't know..." you say.  
The girl looks at you, before leaning against the door jam. She closes her eyes, and you realize she's exhausted. The sun will be up soon.  
"I think you should come in," she says.  
"Are you sure?" you ask.  
"Yeah."  
You nod, walking past her and into the dimly lit house. You bring up the rear as you walk down the hall. Eventually, you find your way into a kitchen. You find Gwen sitting at the kitchen island, drinking a cup of tea. She looks up at you, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why are you here?" she asks.  
"I need to talk to you," you reply.  
"About what?"  
"Everything."  
"I don't understand," Gwen says.  
"I do. Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
You lean forward, looking into Gwen's eyes.  
"I'm taking you somewhere. I need your help. Please, trust me."  
"I... I don't know," Gwen says. "I'll have to check the time. It's really late, now. Come back tomorrow."  
"Just... just trust me. Please?"  
Gwen sighs, looking away from you for a moment. She looks back, her expression serious.  
"Alright," she says. "I'll come with you."  
"Great!" you say.  
You stand, grabbing Gwen's hand and leading her out of the house.  
"Hey, where are we going?" Gwen asks.  
"Somewhere safe," you reply. "I need to check something."  
You lead Gwen to the backyard. You walk past the swing set and the sandbox, until you get to the tool shed. You open the door, reaching inside and flipping the light on. You find what you're looking for, a heavy hammer with a long wooden handle.

"What's that for?" Gwen asks.  
"So many people are soft these days. I need to be strong."  
"You could just ask for help," Gwen says. "I mean, I'm here to help you."  
"No, someone will try to stop us. Besides, it has to look like an accident."  
Gwen sighs, but nods.  
"Alright," she says. "Let's do it."  
You grab the hammer, lifting it up and walking towards the center of town. The sun is just coming up, and people are starting to shuffle out of their homes and businesses. You walk outside your high school, finding a group of people chatting outside. You walk up to the group, and stop.

"Excuse me," you say. "Could you get me a nice, tall boy? Preferably someone in braces."  
The group bursts out laughing.  
"Don't tell me you've never heard that one before!" one of them says, laughing.  
You glare at the man, before turning to look at the school. You can see Gwen, walking down the hallways alongside a small girl. They haven't seen you yet. You wait for a break in activity, before slipping into the school. You head down to the cafeteria, where you find what you're looking for. A small group of boys are arguing over who will pay for what, while a few other stand around talking. The boy you want should be there. He's smaller than the rest, and pretty quiet. His braces gleam in the right light.

You walk up to him.  
"Excuse me," you say. "I need a favor."  
"What?" he asks, looking worried.  
"There's a girl in my class. She needs help with her homework. I was hoping you could look at it for her."  
"Oh, hey! Yeah, of course! My name is Harry Potter" he says. "It's nice to meet you, I'm sure."  
"Likewise," you say, smiling.  
You lift the hammer, smashing it into his head as quickly as you can. The boy's head snaps back, and he falls to the ground. Blood oozes out of his head, pooling under him before flowing out through the cracks and around the edges of the tile.  
"Ah..." he says, before blood starts pooling in his nostrils. "Help... mer... fall... off..."  
You head outside, smiling.

"I did it! I'm a hero!" you say. "Oh, I am so cool!"  
You high five Gwen, who stares at you in confusion.  
"What's wrong?" you ask.  
"You just killed a boy!"  
"No I didn't," I said.  
"Yeah, you did!" Gwen replies. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I just killed someone," I say. "We need to go."  
"That was a boy!"  
"So?"

You're not going to get through to her. Gwen takes your hand, pulling you along as you head towards the woods. You walk in silence for a few moments, before Gwen speaks up again.

"Why were we going into the woods?" she asks. "It's so early in the morning. Why wouldn't we go into town?"  
"I had to check something," you say.  
"Did you kill someone, too?"  
"No."  
"You're acting really weird," Gwen says. "I want to go home."  
You walk on for a few minutes, before Gwen stops walking.

"I'm... I'm not scared anymore," Gwen says. "Let's go home, okay?"  
You grip the bloody hammer, walking towards her.  
"I had to do it," you say. "I had to be brave."  
You swing the hammer into her skull, and she lets out a yell of pain. You let go of the hammer, as she slumps to the ground. The light leaves her eyes as she stares at you, her pupils growing bigger and bigger until there's nothing but blackness.

"I'm scared," Gwen whispers.  
"I'll protect you," you say, lifting the hammer up again.  
You smash it into her head again and again, each hit causing her head to explode like a melon. You kneel down, stabbing her repeatedly in the eyes with a q-tip. Blood oozes out of them as you try to grab them, sliding them into her skull. With one last heave, you manage to rip them out. You stab them repeatedly into the back of her brain, before sliding the knife out of her eye socket and lifting the hammer up again.

"Say hello to the. . . whatever God has decided to watch over us," you say, dropping the hammer and stabbing Gwen in the throat with a needle filled with poison.  
"I'm sorry," you say.  
You stand up, pausing as you notice the sun's started to rise.  
"Come on, we need to go," you say. "We're late."  
You grab Gwen's body, dragging it through the grass and towards the woods, before heading off into the trees.


End file.
